


Advice from the Sky

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: Don't be afraid to be plane...





	Advice from the Sky

Don’t be afraid to be plane  
Show off your rainbow  
You can be as strong as the sun on your own  
You can reflect others at all times like the moon  
Or you can shine brightly in a group like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 12, 2019


End file.
